


Heart now on Fuse

by Little_Mins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Influencer Juyeon, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Friends, What is plot ?, i think ?, photography enthusiast Eric, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Mins/pseuds/Little_Mins
Summary: Photography enthusiast Eric who finds his muse is always out when the sun is setting ,just sitting anywhere around with a book of poetry to watch the sunset,not realising that it's Lee Juyeon , a well known influencer who just wants to get away from the constant glamour that life gives himJuyeon just wants someone to talk to about the small things he enjoys and Eric is willing to listen
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 17





	1. You're now my muse

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Text me back"
> 
> Come scream at/with me on twitter @mochim6952

Nimble fingers navigated the camera in the hands of Eric ,a self-declared photography enthusiast ,his daily routine included driving down to the beach to watch the sunset and snapping shots to upload on his socials.  
Lately ,however , he’d been visiting the beach more frequently with a different intent , being that there was a tall ravenette who would sit staring out into the ocean as the sun set ,usually having a book set in his hands . Eric had first seen him several days ago and decided to take a couple of photos of him out of curiosity. 

Just a day later , after realising that the photos turned out much more beautiful than he’d expected ,his curiosity soon set into a want to use the strange male as a muse in his photos ,which had become why he came down to the same beach as the sun begain to lower for the past week in hopes of catching the male again.

Unluckily for him , the male was absent this evening ,his long form missing from beside the rocks he’d often stay near ,the smile that he’d held on his face dropping to a pout as he briefly searched over the landscape before him,settling to stay and take photos of the sunset as was his original reason for coming down to the setting that was slowly becoming bathed in streaks of orange that glittered on the soft waves ,something that his camera never quite managed to capture the beauty of , mostly because it was old,given to him by his parents years ago ,it held a lot of memories for him through the film, he couldn’t bring himself to use any other camera.

“You’re here again.” A levelled voice behind him startled the brunette ,who spun around to see who the voice belonged to ,eyes only widening at the sight of the raven haired male ,dressed simply in washed out denim jeans matched to a baby blue jumper ,bordered by a neck of pearls .

“Yeah, I come to take photos.”Eric breathed ,not knowing how to act in the presence of the other,his aura strong and the height intimidating.

“Of me ? You seemed to be searching and I’ve noticed you taking photos before ,please just stop,I’m sick of the cameras following me all the time. This is the only time I get to myself where I don’t worry about stalkers finding me. ” The taller’s voice remained level ,though held annoyance laced through it.

“I didn’t know that,I’m sorry,I just thought you were really beautiful and started using you as a muse.” Eric blurted,covering his mouth straight away at realising what he’d said, tacking on a flustered ‘sorry’ as a last thought.

The other looked taken aback at the explanation,brow furrowing slightly.

“So you’re telling me you don’t know who I am?” He asked softly,eyes observing the other for any gesture that may give away signs of a lie.

“Am I meant to?” Eric asked , “What’s your name? That would probably help me recall.” He gazed up at the taller,frowning at noticing the difference in height.

“Lee Juyeon. I’m big on social media and I wish I wasn’t.”

Eric frowned in thought,trying to recall the name that was introduced,shaking his head.

“Can’t say I know it at all,sorry.”He apologised,ducking head in apology,not noticing the sigh of seeming relief from the other.

“Please don’t be sorry, it’s refreshing actually ,if you wanted photos you should’ve asked though.”

“I’ll delete what I have if you want me too ,maybe we could spend the evening together ? I enjoy watching the sunset and I noticed that you tend to watch it too so it might be nice to maybe do it together?” Eric asked,voice trailing off as he looked up to meet the others eyes,becoming fixated on the dark orbs.

“Keep what you have, I don’t want to put you through the trouble of deleting them,it looks like a pretty old camera. And watching the sun set together sounds pretty nice,just don’t be loud and disturb the peace of the evening.” The taller stretched ,settling into a pace down to where the waves dribbled off and soaked into the golden borders ,Eric soon following after processing what the other had said, humming an answer as he settled into pace beside him.

“It is a pretty old camera,my parents gave it to me as a gift years ago,it has a lot of memories in it.”He said softly,a faint smile gracing his lips as he stared ffondly at the item round his neck ,black clashing against the orange of his jumper.

“Wouldn’t you rather have a new one that captures moments beautifully as you see them?” Juyeon asked,gaze not leaving the ground as he watched the remnants of waves attempt to conquer his feet.

“I like it, the flaws I mean, it reminds me that every memory is precious,even if parts are missing.I don’t think I’d want to lose that for a newer camera.” Eric grinned lightly.

“That makes a lot of sense , I wish I could take photos that captured the flaws.”The taller sighed softly ,lips forming a soft pout as he looked into the ocean, “People don’t like it when I show them,they think everything is perfect and don’t see what goes on behind the photos.”

“That sounds like torture ,to work hard only for people to admire the superficial image of the finished product ,not care for the hours behind the camera.” Eric murmured.

“They follow me for my looks,I know that, I just wish I could share the little things I enjoy with someone who doesn’t care for them and takes me for what I actually am.” Juyeon puffed his cheeks out, something that Eric found incredibly endearing to see.

“What if you could do that?” He asked,tilting head,brown strands flopping over his eyes.

“Then I’d be truly happy behind the scenes of a social media page,I wouldn’t have to feel forced to put out photos of myself that are edited and just a snippet of my life.” The other responded.

“I want to be that person you can rely on ,we may only have really met today but I want to be there as an anchor for you.” The shorter looked up at the male.

“You know , we’ve been walking together and I never got your name,we can start with that first?” Juyeon chuckled softly ,causing Eric to flush down to his neck.

“Ah , I’m sorry,I forgot to introduce myself .” He murmured,rubbing at his now pink neck.

“So what is it?” Juyeon pressed gently,meeting Eric’s gaze.

“Sohn Youngjae,people call me Eric though.” He smiled to the other.

“Youngjae,okay,let’s be friends.” Juyeon smiled kindly,Eric heart skipping a beat at the image it created with the sun bouncing off the others skin.

“I’d like that.”


	2. Heart now on fuse

A couple of weeks passed by quickly , the two males routine being a bi-daily meet up at the beach where they would settle on the sand an stare out on the ocean,having mindless little conversations between them on the most trivial of things ,asking about how each others day had been and growing closer with each meet up.

It was little surprise when Juyeon proposed that Eric took some photos for his social pages,specifically requesting Eric to use his own camera,that he’d commented on the age of and further on the flaws of the photos that it would take,which did come as a surprise,the younger’s face molding into shock when Juyeon casually requested it over one of their evening strolls of the beach.

“You want me to use my camera? But you said you can’t have any flaws on your photos,are you sure you want this?” He asked,searching the elder’s eyes for any hint that he was lying about the matter.

“I’m sure ,I’m tired of having to pretend that I’m perfect for the sake of a snapshot of the life that followers think they know so well.I want to show off my flaws as well Eric.”He murmured,holding a gaze that caught Eric’s eye,the softness of the orbs comforting him.

“So will you do it?” Juyeon asked softly ,biting his lip whilst searching the other for an answer.

“I would love to do it , thank you for trusting me to do it,I’ll try my best to make a good outcome.”The younger replied ,soft grin gracing his lips as he stood still beside the other.

The two chose to do an impromtu shoot on the beach ,letting the sun give natural lighting without the need to filter the resulting photos ,filters were overrated after all, not that Juyeon needed any with how Eric would compliment him each time he changed his stance for the camera, he felt appreciated in a way that social media wouldn't make him feel so ,his heart flickered and did a little twist with each grin the other threw his way, which made him question how he saw Eric truly deep down.

\--.--

“These look beautiful ,what flaws were you trying to cover up?” Eric asked whilst they were reviewing the photos the morning after,in the living room of Eric’s small apartment,which Juyeon had pestered him to be able to see as the younger would refuse whilst saying ‘it’s probably nothing compared to where you live’ ,which didn’t faze the other at all,which is what led to the two of them being cuddled together on the bed whilst looking through the photos on Eric’s laptop,which was slightly outdated to say the least,not on such a scale as his camera was though.

“Just things to make myself appear better on camera, hiding blemishes,you know,that kind of thing.” Juyeon murmured,leaning his head on the other’s shoullder gently whilst looking at the screen.

“So what story does this laptop have then? I’m curious because it’s almost outdated as your camera~” He teased,smiling playfully .

“This doesn’t have a story, laptops are just expensive so I’m getting my use out of it.”Eric huffed softly , “We’re not all rich you know~” He giggled,tapping the other’s nose in a teasing manner,laughing as the other blinked,not registering what he’d done.

“Then let me buy you a new one,it would make your life a lot easier when editing your photos and doing things digitally.” Juyeon offered , “It wouldn’t be any trouble,I promise.”

“I don’t want you to use money on me ,I’m happy with it and I don’t need to replace it,sure it’s old but it works just fine.” Eric shrugged “Thank you for the offer though.” He smiled,adjusting himself to get comfier ,ending up resting his head on Juyeon’s shoulder,the latter smiling fondly and bringing his hand up to rufle through the smaller’s hair.

“I’ll always leave the offer there for you ,you actually listen to me and care about what I say,I feel like I owe you for that.” He murmured.

“There’s nothing to pay back,people should be listening to you regardless of what they like or not,it’s your life,your accounts,post what you want ,who cares what others want. ” Eric huffed ,looking up at the other , “Don’t be afraid to show off yourself, show the little pieces of yourself that you keep hiding away!” 

Juyeon nodded a little,processing the words slowly back to himself.

“I’ll try to do that!” He agreed ,grinning softly.

\--.--

Another month passed ,the two growing closer within that time,their meetups becoming more frequent to the point of it being almost everyday they saw each other at the beach,having lately put a label on their relationship even if they hadn’t so much as kissed yet,they were leaving that until it felt right.

Eric strolled down to the beach,dressed in what he wore the day that he and Juyeon met ,his orange jumper matched to baggy white pants,which was never a good option for beaches but he didn’t really care.

He grinned at seeing the other already there ,his pace quickening and soon landing him straight into the arms of the taller,who had a beigde jumper with graffiti designed over it.

“Hey little one~” He murmured,holding the smaller tightly to his chest.

“Hello~ You said there was something you wanted to do so I came quickly today!” Eric grinned up at him.

“Yeah ~ I wanted to have our first kiss tonight under the sun if that’s okay with you.” The elder smiled,seeming quite shy.

Eric paused for a moment before grinning enthusiastically with a nod.

“I would love to do that tonight with you.” He grinned ,leaning up to gently meet the other’s lips as the sun set on them,burning them in streaks of orange and tan,a perfect couple under the rays of light.

\--.--

“I had to go home for a month,I’m sorry, I left you a gift at your place since I couldn’t give it to you in person like I wanted to , if I could bring you with me I most definitely would but it just wasn’t possible,I’m sorry my Eric,please forgive me,I’ll be back soon’ .

That was the text that appeared on Eric’s phone whilst he was at the store printing out some of his photos,a soft pout coming to his face ,wonering why he couldn’t have called or told him in person even though the prospect of the gift intrigued him,which did cause him to hurry out the store and home at a pace a little quicker than he would normally take.

The trip didn’t take long and soon he was home,setting the freshly printed sheets on the table and diverting his attention to the plain white box that sat just inches away beside a single lavender rose. He gently took the lid of the box off,it having a note at the top very clearly written in Juyeon’s scripted writing,adorned with little doodles of hearts and flowers around it.

‘To my Eric, 

I’ll miss you so dearly over this month but promise me that you’ll take plenty of photos to show me for when I get back and get to hold you close in my arms again ,I thought this camera would suit your style very much . 

-Your Juyeon

P.S ,the rose is a lavender rose and they mean enchantment ,love at first sight which is how I feel about you’

Eric tilted his head in curiosity,brushing aside the petals that were layered within the box,smiling fondly at seeing what lay in them , a polaroid camera, one of those that held the old style in its visuals, Juyeon really knew that he would like it , he’d even put several sets of film in beside it so that he could use it to the fullest and take the promise photos for him. 

“He really does know me well…” He murmured,tears forming in his eyes as he texted his other.

‘I love you so much Juyeon ,I’ll take all the photos you want , I promise.’


End file.
